


ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

by mingyi



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, DCU, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: “我小时候也认识一个克拉克，我还记得他的见面礼是一份妈妈做的苹果派。”





	ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

**Author's Note:**

> 说在前面的话：戴着CP滤镜看到了德卡先生信箱里的这句话，“只希望你能好好活着，哪怕此生不相见。只要知道你存在在这个世界上，就能给我无限的力量。”私心想让他们一不小心地从故事的最最开始相遇。
> 
> 弃权声明：他们不属于我，他们属于彼此，他们属于DC爸爸。
> 
> 警告：有时间操作。如果OOC的话都是布鲁西的错，因为他实在是太诱人了（诶？

回到哥谭的感觉不算太糟。但是当你离开之后，再次回家的感觉很奇怪，从新的角度看这个充斥着许多造就你事物的地方。你会情不自禁地注意到一切改变了的东西，以及一切原封未动的东西。*

***  
如果用一到十来形容自己现在的惊讶程度，布鲁斯大概会说十一。

他单手搂着旁边的金发美女，接过侍者递来的香槟，浅浅地抿了一口，翘起二郎腿装作认真地听着面前那些人漫无边际地胡扯，目光却早已越过了大半个宴会厅看向了角落里的三个人。明显个子很高的那个不知为什么、像是使劲要把自己缩进一件看起来就土到掉渣的土黄色大衣，他一个转身就撞到了另一个男人肩上扛着的摄像机，然后手忙脚乱地去帮忙扶稳。身边金发的年轻女人一拳打在那个高个子的胸口，好像是简简单单交代了些什么，便踩着高跟鞋拉着摄影小哥向会场另一边走去。

不得不说，离开哥谭十二年后，布鲁斯从未想到这么快会再一次见到那个人。

“所以，布鲁西，来和我们聊聊这几……”

“抱歉，”布鲁斯放下酒杯，起身整了整西装，“我还有些事。”弯下腰礼节性地吻了吻身边的美女、然后离开。那些人倒也没有什么挽留，哄闹着继续那些无聊的话题，毕竟他们所认识的布鲁西，永远有“一些事”在等着他。

“韦恩，布鲁斯·韦恩。很高兴见到你。”眼前这个穿着一身黑色西装打着繁复领结的男人向他伸出了手。克拉克突然想起了许多年前，他第一次离开堪萨斯农场的那一天。

***  
尽管夏天即将到来，但哥谭依旧阴冷潮湿。他来到了那栋有些年代的大宅子前，收起伞踮着脚敲了敲门。

一年前父亲开着收割机偶遇了这座宅子的主人，顺便帮了些小忙，“老天，那可是辆好车，自马耳他之鹰后就再也没有……”他记得那天父亲这么夸赞过。之后这位韦恩先生给了他们农场不少改进的建议，所以这次有机会来到哥谭，母亲一定要自己带一些心意作为回礼。

“我是阿尔弗德·潘尼沃斯，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“我叫克拉克，克拉克·肯特。妈妈让我带了些礼物。”他仰着头回答。

说实话、克拉克和布鲁斯的第一次相遇并不是那么得体，当阿尔弗雷德领着他穿过长长的走廊到达房间门口时，房子的小主人正背对着他站在凳子上。于是克拉克就乖乖地站在门口，看着墙上贴的那张标明了“韦恩环游计划”的世界地图。地图上用马克笔画了不少叉叉，五大洲多多少少都被钉了些钉子，而这个叫韦恩的男孩正拉着一根红线在钉子之间穿梭。当他终于把红线拉回哥谭时，男孩转身跳下了椅子，歪了歪头仔细打量了一下对方，然后向这位不速之客伸出了手。

“韦恩，布鲁斯·韦恩。很高兴见到你。”

***  
“……克拉克，也很高兴见到你。”克拉克调整了一下抱着的那打资料，抬起手推了推眼镜掩饰了走神的尴尬，上前小心地握住了那只手。

“哦？克拉克。星球日报？”布鲁斯装模做样地瞥了一眼男人的胸牌，顿了顿，微微嘟起嘴、好像是在回想什么，“我小时候也认识一个克拉克，我还记得他的见面礼是一份妈妈做的苹果派。”

看着面前这个比自己高半个头的家伙的脸越来越红，布鲁斯不禁起了一丝玩心。

“来一杯？”

他几乎都能听到自己上扬的尾音。

***  
克拉克乖乖地坐在客房的飘窗上看着哥谭的夜景。他已经住在布鲁斯家三天了，但是这个城市的夜晚对于小镇男孩依旧十分地陌生，倒不是说克拉克害怕那些风格诡异的哥特式建筑、以及总是阴云密布的夜空，只是这里和堪萨斯的农场太不一样。他在心里默默地下定决心，长大了一定要带布鲁斯回趟家，一起坐到草垛上看看天上的星星，因为他甚至怀疑整个哥谭唯一能看见星星的地方是布鲁斯的卧室。

是的，布鲁斯的卧室。

克拉克还记得第一天晚上他敲门想要和小主人说声晚安时，推开房门后看到满天的星星。

“这是父亲贴在天花板上的，荧光星星。”黑暗里布鲁斯盘腿坐在床上，对门口那个眼里透着藏不住的新奇的男孩解释道，“这些光过不了多久就会消失。”

“我能呆在这里再看一会儿么？”

“……”

“等它们都暗了我就回去。”克拉克急急地补充道。

“……好。”

布鲁斯借着门后的一丝微光看到了男孩脸上逐渐绽放开来的笑容。还是挺可爱的。他在心里这样评判到。

 

当克拉克还沉浸在胡思乱想中时，身后的门打开了一条小小的缝隙。

布鲁斯抱着一瓶酒从门缝里挤了进来，然后小心地关上了门。

“来一杯？”橘色的液体在克拉克眼前晃了晃。

“但是……”拒绝的话还没有说出口，一根略有些冰凉的手指就搭在了自己的嘴唇上。

“拜托——小镇男孩，”看着克拉克因为自己的举动吓得明显往后缩了一下，然后耳朵腾地一下变红，布鲁斯不禁觉得有些好笑，“潘趣酒才不会喝醉。”

克拉克最终不得已答应了对方，尽管当两个人坐在床沿上，喝着酒看着星球大战时、他还是有些做错什么事的担忧。他没有把这句话说出来，毕竟就算说了、收到的恐怕也就是布鲁斯的一个白眼。但克拉克不得不承认，阿福亲手调制的潘趣酒，真的很好喝。

如果说这个夜晚还有一点令克拉克感到惊奇的，就是他一直以为，按照布鲁斯的性格，比起星球大战他应该更喜欢星际迷航。

“有的时候我真的很想看尤达坐在阿福的脑袋上*。”他听见布鲁斯指着卢克这么说，克拉克不敢确定这个时候的布鲁斯有没有醉。

 

这大概就是克拉克跟着布鲁斯干的第一件坏事：趁韦恩夫妇都不在家的夜里，背着阿福，一边看着星球大战、一边干掉了整整一瓶潘趣酒。

克拉克的确没有醉。倒是布鲁斯，昏昏沉沉地倒在了客房的大床上。

克拉克看着床上的布鲁斯，轻轻摇了摇，而这个最初要怂恿着喝酒、还信誓旦旦不会喝醉的小少爷却只是哼哼着扭动了一下，调整了一个自己满意的姿势然后又睡了过去。克拉克无奈地给他盖好被子，迟疑了一下、还是作弊用冷冻呼吸往布鲁斯红扑扑的脸上吹了吹，然后坐在床头看着布鲁斯的睡脸，犹豫着要不要去告诉阿福这件事。最后竟然就这样渐渐趴在桌上也睡着了。

当第二天早晨克拉克迷迷糊糊醒来，看到天花板上贴着的星星的时候，几乎是从床上蹦起来的——拉奥，阿福肯定发现了。他沮丧地穿好放叠得整整齐齐放在床头的衣服，然后推门走向了客厅。

“早上好，克拉克少爷。”阿福正在餐桌上摆着小甜饼，“希望布鲁斯少爷的床你睡得还习惯。”

后来，等克拉克道歉的时候他才知道，布鲁斯对酒精几乎完全没有抵抗力，所以阿福从来不让他去碰那个酒柜，而这个富家公子哥任性的劲头一上来就想尝尝这到底是什么味道。看在布鲁斯只是拿了一瓶潘趣偷偷地溜进克拉克房间的份上，阿福只是站在拐角叹了一口气：或许有的时候要让他自己尝个教训才会明白一个自家管家的一片良苦用心。

要知道，没有什么事能真的躲过阿福的眼睛。克拉克暗暗地把这一点记在心里。而这也许是又过了几年布鲁斯才真正明白的道理。

“不用自责，克拉克少爷。布鲁斯少爷提的要求一般人是很难拒绝的，”阿福看着眼前像是要把头低到地上的男孩，“要是哪一天布鲁斯少爷能有你一半懂事就好了。”

***  
“你可要知道，布鲁西宝贝提的要求一般人是很难拒绝的。”布鲁斯挑着眉抬了抬手中的酒杯。

“但是……”

就在布鲁斯的手指再一次要贴上克拉克的嘴唇时，后者抓住了他的手腕。

“反应不错，”布鲁斯像是不以为意地耸了耸肩，然后就着对方握住自己手腕的力道贴上克拉克的耳朵，“不用担心，阿福已经帮我全部换成了那种难喝到要死的姜汁汽水了……童子军。”

显然小记者还不适应韦恩总裁露骨的调戏，克拉克一只膀子夹着稿纸，腾出另一只手捏着酒杯。

短暂的沉默后，两个人同时抛出问句。

“所以，大都会是么？”布鲁斯一屁股把自己陷进了沙发。

“所以这几年你去了哪里？”小记者终于鼓起了勇气。

“……”

“……”

“普林斯顿不适合我，所以我出去转了一圈。还记得吗？‘韦恩环球旅行的大计划’？”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，像是并不很在意克拉克是否准备回答刚刚那个极其客套的问题。“要我说的话，西藏真的挺美。”

布鲁斯有意地避开了八岁那年发生的那件事。克拉克想。

是的，自从在韦恩庄园短暂地度过了近一个月后，克拉克回到了他的农场。尽管韦恩家的新闻时常会出现在电视里：哥谭的所有医院都由韦恩集团提供设备，韦恩集团建造的高铁穿梭在哥谭市中心，毕竟整个城市从十八世纪初始建到现在几乎一直都是韦恩家族在支撑着。再之后，就是在克拉克回到堪萨斯后的近一年，韦恩夫妇遭到枪杀的新闻登上了所有报刊的头版头条。

那时候，身在堪萨斯的克拉克突然感受到了无助。他只能隔着电视机屏幕看着滚动的画面，GCPD的警官现身发言，哥谭人民为韦恩夫妇的离世哀悼；他只能坐在家里，看着哥谭下着雨，阿福牵着一身黑衣的布鲁斯、撑着伞站在同样黑色的人群中。尽管在一次在玉米地里奔跑的时候，克拉克偶然发现了自己的不同，他可以跑得很快很快、跳得很高很高、他甚至在失足掉落的最后、能悬浮在谷仓上面，但他还是不够强大，他无法挽回好友在一夜之间成为孤儿的现实，哪怕安慰一下布鲁斯他都做不到——他甚至没有韦恩庄园的电话号码。

他们从那个夏天之后几乎就再也没有见过面。

直到今天。

久别重逢后的布鲁斯让他感到陌生。

“不管怎么说，小镇男孩，”听见这句话，克拉克这才回过神来。作为哥谭的布鲁西宝贝，可没有太多时间花在一个乡下来的男人身上。一个红发女子把手轻轻地勾在布鲁斯的脖子上，后者像是跳舞一般从沙发里站起，在女孩的脸颊上留下一个轻吻，搂着她的腰和愣在那里的小记者举了举杯。“记得向肯特夫人问好。”

***  
自那个夏天分别以后，布鲁斯在那个夜晚的暗巷里蓦然长大，作为韦恩家族唯一的遗孤，他被迫在这个年纪就接手整个集团。而另一个在玉米地里奔跑着的男孩也渐渐成长，直到有一天他发现了自己的秘密：氪星、“卡尔·艾尔”这个名字、以及那座矗立在北极的孤独堡垒。从那时起，他有了一个新的身份，名叫“超人”。

尽管他们不再有联系，布鲁斯这个名字也渐渐地在他的生活中淡去。但当克拉克在听见佩里在隔壁办公室大叫着“‘布鲁斯·韦恩失踪’！！吉米和露易斯我给你们一整面报纸！务必给我赶在隔壁报社之前登出来！！”时，下意识地冲进了储藏间。

几秒后，他降落在那座熟悉的大宅子前。

成为超人后，他也曾飘得远远地注视过那一扇特定的、属于布鲁斯的窗户，他没有飞得太近，毕竟他不敢冒自己的身份因韦恩庄园安保系统而暴露的这个风险。

而再一次踏足这片土地，克拉克第一次感受到了韦恩庄园的荒凉。通过那扇窗户，他发现宅邸里的家具大都被蒙上了白纱，尽管阿福把一切收拾得干净整齐、但看得出屋子的主人已经离开。偶尔会有一两只小蝙蝠在角落里扑腾着翅膀。老人告诉他不必担心，所谓的失踪只是厄尔先生为了让公司上市对外宣称的而已，布鲁斯只是出去完成小时候的梦想了。

“我很欣慰，少爷还有你这样的朋友在关心着他。非常抱歉他不能来迎接你，等布鲁斯少爷回来后，我会跟他说你来看过他。”阿福顿了顿，“不管怎么说，克拉克少爷，回去后记得代我们向肯特夫人问好。”

克拉克最后一次望进了那间能看见星空的房间，视线落在了布鲁斯的床头的那一抹红色。

“为什么是一只熊？还系着一件愚蠢的红色披风的熊。”布鲁斯扯下蝴蝶结、拆开了礼物的包装纸。

“我听妈妈说，只要在床头放一只小熊，它就会像骑士一样帮你驱赶噩梦。这样那些蝙蝠怪就不会到梦里来抓你啦！”克拉克比划着告诉另一个男孩。

“幼稚。”

“……”

“谢谢。”

 

克拉克转身，在阿福看不见的地方，单手握拳、向着太阳的方向飞去。

小熊依旧像当初一样安静地躺在布鲁斯的床头。

然而他们都知道，夏天结束了。

 

第一章·END

 

*1夜翼刊  
*2克里斯蒂安·贝尔在采访里玩save or kill游戏，主持人问他阿福还是尤达的时候，星战死忠粉芭乐大呼变态然后给出了这个脑洞清奇的回答(x http://weibo.com/2564294961/FcVvh4SmT?type=repost


End file.
